High and Dry
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a little songfic about Remus's feelings toward Sirius and Ron's feelings toward Percy. The song belongs to Radiohead and is the name of the fic. R&R!


Disclaimer: The song "High and Dry" belongs to Radiohead. All of the characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot belongs to the great and powerful me!  
  
Remus sat at his desk. He cradled his aching head in his hands. James and Lily were going through some problems. They fought all the time about everything. That, Remus supposed, was to be expected. They had just been married and it wasn't under the best circumstances. He knew they were both in love and would give their right arm for the other but.... There was a bang as the door swung open. His head shot up from his hands and he looked over at a very cocky looking Sirius Black. "Sirius," Remus began, giving the man a piercing stare.  
  
"Come on Moony, don't use that first name crap with me! You should have come out, the bike was souring through the air," Sirius swept his hands across the invisible sky.  
  
"Sirius, you're going to get yourself-"  
  
"Killed, I know. Don't worry about it old boy. If I do die I'll at least die happy!"  
  
"And what about me," Remus muttered softly. Without Sirius he wouldn't have anyone. Lily and James had each other, Peter kept running off with people that Remus had never seen. If Sirius was gone, he'd be alone....again.  
  
Remus grabbed the microphone, his guitar swinging idly about his torso. "This is a song for my friend who's not here," he began.  
  
"Two jumps in a week  
  
I bet you think that's pretty clever don't you boy?  
  
Flying on your motorcycle,  
  
Watching all the ground beneath you drop  
  
You'd kill yourself for recognition,  
  
Kill yourself to never ever stop  
  
You broke another mirror,  
  
You're turning into something you are not  
  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry"  
  
Ron waited in the lobby of the apartment building. It had been a year since Percy had left the family. Even after finding out Fudge was a fraud, Percy hadn't come back. It worried everyone, especially Ron. Ron and Percy, despite popular belief, had been very close during childhood. Fred and George were a little too, err, spirited to be proper big brothers. Percy had filled the role gladly, very happy to have a sibling who didn't give a wedgey every time he walked into the room. "Who are you here to see?" The woman at the counter asked.  
  
"Percy Weasley, he's in room 218."  
  
"I'll just ring you up," she smiled and Ron smiled back. He had taken a lot of pain to make sure Percy was there. A moment later he was in the elevator rising to the second floor. The bell chimed and the light came on; Ron stepped off into the hall. Even if Percy was selling out he was living in a very nice flat. He took long strides to the 18th door. His fist came heavily on the door. It opened revealing Percy with his hair slightly disheveled. His cloths were a little ruffled.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" he asked in ill-disguised surprise.  
  
"Percy, we need to talk," Ron said seriously. Percy gave him a penetrating look before allowing him in. The room was in true Percy fashion with everything in its place. It was a very blah beige with sky blue and navy furniture. Percy lead Ron over to the couch; himself taking the armchair.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Why haven't you come back?"  
  
"No one wants me back Ron. The twins already owled me!" Percy ran his hand through his hair. "Would you please try to understand, put yourself in my shoes? It's hard as it is."  
  
"You made a mistake! Everyone makes mistakes. You just apologize and come back." Ron's voice was rising slightly.  
  
"Ron, would you please try to be serious for just one second? I'm happy with my friends an co-workers. If this experience has taught me anything it's that I don't need family affinity to be happy." The words hung in the air for a moment before thudding to the ground. "Ron, that's not what I meant-" but he faded off as Ron rose from his seat.  
  
"Come back when you get your head screwed on correctly," Ron hissed, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"I'd like to dedicate this song to my egg-head prat of a brother who's not here right now," Ron said, clutching the guitar pick like a dagger between his finger tips.  
  
"Drying up in conversation,  
  
You will be the one who cannot talk  
  
All your insides fall to pieces,  
  
You just sit there wishing you could still make love  
  
They're the ones who'll hate you  
  
When you think you've got the world all sussed out  
  
They're the ones who'll spit at you,  
  
You will be the one screaming out  
  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry  
  
Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry"  
  
"Sirius! Why don't you value your life? I value it; everyone around you values your life! Why can't you just think of me for a moment?!" Remus shouted to the wall.  
  
"Percy! Why do you have to be such a prat? We were friends; we were brothers! How can you forget so quickly? Those friends will only clabber you again! Why can't you just think of me for a moment?!" Ron shouted at his brilliant, red wall.  
  
Remus and Ron together:  
"It's the best thing that you ever had,  
  
The best thing that you ever, ever had  
  
It's the best thing that you ever had,  
  
The best thing you ever had has gone away" 


End file.
